BEaStLy
by DraculaBleh
Summary: Everything we do, everything we are, is affected by those around us. It is the opinions of strangers that makes us the people we become. It is the outside world that shapes our creation. So when the whole world views you as a Monster, what choice do you have?


**BEASTLY**

**Disclaimer:** DraculaBleh, here. Just a simple KCB/TurboXVanellope fic. Set to the sound of Miku Hatsune's "The Beast". Tragic song. Listen to it, it's beautiful. ((I'd also recommend Len Kagamine's Append version.)) I have a thousand ideas for VocaWiR fics, so if you see a million of these, then...well... Anywho, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, it's characters, or "The Beast".

Enjoy.

* * *

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

The soft noise repeated itself, echoing the dull ticking of the clock above.

The king tapped his arching claws against the candy frame of his throne impatiently. The chair faced an open-curtain window, and through the sugary panes he could see the other characters of his game running, jumping, playing together.

He snorted, revealing a mouthful of jagged fangs. Is this what they called friendship? Pah, it was irrelevant. Wasteful. Ignorant. And most of all...unnecessary.

Truly, to be king, he had to stone his heart. The one etch of coding in him that longed for the chance to "_play_" again, as a racer, zooming across the track until he and his cart were mere blurs with the scenery undetectable and unbeatable.

But those days were far over.

For a moment he allowed his eyes to travel over his distorted form. Half-King Candy, half-Cybug. Full game jumper. He hardly knew his own name anymore. His title, combined with the numerous "nicknames" given to him across the kingdom, hardly made a difference to him.

But who was he now, that made him so different from back then?

The laughter and childish chatter stopped so abruptly that King Candy's head snapped up in an involuntary swivel. Outside the window, the children were still gathered together. Rancis and Taffyta stood close, while Adorabreezle shared a spot with Minty, Caramella, Swizzle, and a few others. Their speech had slowed to an indistinguishable whisper, and even with his advanced hearjng, Candybug still strained against the window to pick up their words.

"The glitch!" Taffyta gasped, shifting her lollipop to keep it from slipping from her mouth.

"It's here...what...doing...?" Rancis muttered, his sentences lined with gaps.

"Doesn't belong..." Caramella sneered.

_What in sweet Sugar Babies...?_ The corrupted king thought to himself, rubbing the sugar-coated pane to take a better glance at the child before him.

She couldn't have been much older than the other children, a maximum of ten, at the least. She stood, isolated, outside of the ring of racers, her deep raven hair frosted with bits and pieces of different candies. She stared at the others as they backed away, her expression one of unmasked hurt. King Candybug tapped his hand curiously against the window surface, intrigued by this newcomer.

Who was she?

Where had she come from?

_And, _the king thought to himself, watching the children back away, _what was her condition that made his subjects hold so much disdain for her?_

The stranger stepped towards the racers, her hand held out as a peace offering. One of the female racers, a lollipop-addicted girl named Taffyta, who also doubled as one of the king's best racing opponents, laughed loudly and spat a glob of pink-tinted lollipop-spit in the other's direction.

It hit the girl square on, and dripped down tauntingly from the edge of her hair.

Two others, a girl named Minty and a boy named Gloyd, both took turns tossing small sugar rocks at the defenseless girl. A few missed, but more than that hit their mark. After a few seconds of the torture, the girl who'd held out her hand for friendship sat upon the ground, crying at the center of a circle, and surrounded by hate.

"Sire?" A voice called from the king's side.

Candybug turned from his spot, claws ready to tear into whoever had interrupted his view. Sour-Bill tood in the main doorway, carrying a small tray topped with sweets. Candybug relaxed. It was just SB, on his normal routine.

"Thour-Bill." The cybrid-king acknowledged his servant. "Come in, and thet the tray over there." He motioned to his side with his arm, and the candy waddled foward, mindful of his ruler's curled insectile-tail, which thumped against the floor, docile at the moment.

After placing the tray in it's required position, Sour-Bill cautiously peeked out the window, by the king's side. He observed the girl, still under attack, and furrowed his already drooping brows even lower.

"That poor child."

Instantly, Candybug turned on him, fangs bared. "Well, what? Do you thuppothe I _do_ thomething about thith?!"

SB took a step back, fearful of the feral side of the tyrant. "N-no, sire! I was only observing-!"

_"Only obtherving!"_ King Candybug mocked angrily. Withoit realizing it, he'd arched himself over the tiny candy, looming across the servant at his full height. "Obtherving _what_, Thour Bill?!"

"N-", Bill paused for a moment, then mumbled softly, "Nothing..."

"Nothing _**what?"**_

"Nothing, _sire."_

"That'th right." Candybug snarled. Calmed, he turned to stare back out of the window. "You are dithmithed."

The sour-shelled candy stared up at the king with a look that made his coding twist. It mirrored exactly the expressions of hatred the young racers shot the girl. Bill took a step back, then snapped harshly, with such intensity that the king was taken aback, "_Nobody_ deserves to be treated like that." He gestured with one of his jellybean hands in the sobbing female's direction.

By the time Candybug had pulled his gaze from the image of the girl pulling herself out of the graham-cracker dirt Sour-Bill was already on the other side of the room.

"Thour Bill!" He snapped, "Get back here!"

Bill didn't turn, but spoke again, his voice so low that the ruler had to strain to hear him.

_"Nobody deserves that kind of loneliness."_

Candybug stared at the empty threshold far after his servant had disappeared. The candy's words bounced around in his head like a rubber ball in a room filled with sugar-glass chinaware. He turned to glance back at the retreating back of the child. As much as the king loved a good show, and this made well for entertainment, he was certain his glum gumball of a servant was right.

Somewhere, deep inside the corrupted shell he wore, Candybug's pixelized heart still beat.

It sickened him.

With an enraged cry of annoyance, the king slithered across the floor on his buggy-stomach, until he was next to the nearest open window. For a moment he wondered why hadn't just stood there before, when he realized how out of place he would have been. That, and his throne was _much_ more comfortable. Sucking in a deep breath, Candybug shoves his head through the tiny window and roared.

_"What ith going on out here?!"_

The attacking group of children paused in their violent onslaught of taunts, and in the king's mind, a memory trickled across his vision, obscuring his sight until it was the only thing in front of him.

* * *

_"Shrimp!"_

_"Tater-Tot!"_

_"You might get first place, but you're still too short to reach the winner's block!"_

_The words bit into Turbo's ears, and a cold weight settled in the pit of his stomach. The cheers of the simulated crowd died away as the child leapt away from his game to find another, and as the main title screen reappeared, Turbo placed his trophy gingerly by his side and hopped down from the top step of the winner's circle. He stumbled from the height, and the other two racers barked laughter at him._

_Alright already. He got that he was short. It wasn't like he'd missed the memo. He was short, tiny, a pup, a whelp, a shrimp, an ant, a termite, a midget, and whatever else the twins could think to throw at him._

_Broiling so hard he was surprised his helmet didn't explode into flame, he whirled around to the two. He knew it was just another one of their ploys to get him to respond, but it always worked, and he always did._

_"Will you two leave me alone already?!" He spat, lifting his lips up in an angry snarl. "I won, and that's that! Why don't you sore-losers take a hike!"_

_The younger of the twins, Jet, sneered back at Turbo's retort. "Or whatcha gonna do, shrimp? Beat me up? Have ta find a ladder talll 'nuff ta reach me first!"_

_The elder snickered. Turbo knew Set wasn't usually as bad as his sibling, and knew the guy to be pretty decent. But when the two got started, he changed completely. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Every chance he got, Jet enjoyed tormenting his elder brother. It drove Set crazy, and sometimes straight from the race-track after a game and into Tapper's._

_The tiny racer knew exactly how bad the "horse-play" could get between the two, as he had seen multiple glimpses of the bruises and scars Jet tended to leave behind as Turbo passed by Set on the track. He could see one, even now, as Set flashed the red marks across his neckbetween his laughter, casting looks of apology in his direction and looks of fear to his little brother._

_"What? Whatcha lookin' at, shrimp?!" Set tried his best to mirror Jet's intimidating inflection, but to Turbo it just sounded like the voice of a scared child._

_The spot under his collar suddenly burned, and Turbo looked aay, flushing with embarrassment. He should have known better than to stare._

_"Nothing." He mutterrd. "Nothing at all."_

_Turning his back just as Jet reached over to loop his older twin into an "innocently playful" headlock, Turbo felt his hands growing cold. He clenched them into fists._

_There was one thing he and the abused racer both had in common, and that was Tapper's._

* * *

_The wooden door swung open with a lound bang, and at once, every head turned to stare at him._

_Turbo ducked his head again. He was an attention-hog, he knew that well. But quite frankly, right now he just wasn't in the mood for it. Of course, being invisible is hard when you're game is currently the most popular in the arcade._

_As soon as he sat down, the mustached bartender gave him one look and beamed. "Hey! It's Turbo!"_

_The coldness returned in his stomach._

_At once the crowd of customers swarmed him. Girls shrieked and shoved each other violently, each asking for something. One wanted an autograph, one wanted a picture, and another...well, it still embarrassed Turbo to think about what SHE had asked for._

_The men, human, mutant, and monster alike, all greeted him warmly with a series of handshakes so long and rough that by the end of it all Turbo was surprised to see his hand still in tact. As soon as that crowd made a gap, more moved in from the back to fill it. Turbo had no place to escape out of, not even with his miniature stature._

_With an aggravated cry he slammed his helmeted face into the bar's countertop. By then it seemed Tapper had realized his mistake, and moved across to where Turbo slumped, shooing people away with his glass-cleaning cloth._

_"Hey! Give him some room folks!"_

_Reluctantly, the patrons shifted back, far enough that Turbo could finally breath again, but not too far away that they were out of reach. A few hands still dared to reach out and touch him, and Turbo shuddered with disgust. Why couldn't he just be left alone?_

_The bartender smiled with friendliness, and waved his hand towards the menu. "What'll ya have? On the house, for everyone's big winner!"_

_Turbo sighed. He was no winner. Not really, anyway._

_"Root beer float."_

_Tapper nodded and rushed to fix the drink. Turbo sat patiently and waited, unbothered for the moment, until he heard the sound of unbearingly loud laughter come zooming in his direction from somewhere in the crowd._

_Someone behind him mumbled, "Oh no...it's him.", and the laughter repeated, this time even louder._

_Turbo didn't turn around, but felt his teeth dig into his lower lip as a hand of ice clapped itself across his shoulder._

_Hey, there, Turbo-buddy!"_

_"Flash."_

_Flash was another one of the racers from Turbo-Time, and by far the most annoying of them all. Unmanipulated by Jet, and not as much as a doormat as Set, Flash was more of a dog. He was constantly following Turbo around, begging for unrequited friendship, and Turbo knew his only reason for it was the promise for a shot at the big leagues._

_He supposed the green-clad racer could think he could bend Turbo to his will, then toss him out of his first- place streak like a pile of garbage. He wasn't truly sure about it, but he'd heard enough speculation from Boom, Flash's yellow-colored other half, to know better than to trust him._

_"It's great finally findin ya'! Searched everywhere after I saw ya' leavin' tha' track an' all!" Flash tightened his grip around Turbo's shoulders, and the red-white racer found himself cutting into his palms with his nails as a way to keep himself from ripping the other's arm from it's socket._

_"What do you __**want**__, Flash?" He could no longer hide the growl in his voice._

_Flash coiled back, surprised by the animosity in Turbo's tone of voice, and held up his hands defensively, chuckling._

_"Just wan'ed ta' make sure ya' was okay s'all!"_

_Tapper had finished preparing the float by that time, and presented it to Turbo with a great sweep of his arm. Turbo didn't look at him, but he could feel the male's expression soften as he sipped on his drink. "Really, Turbs. I know tha' ttwins can be a bit much, but that's no reason to stay 'ere all on yer own! I mean-hey, why doncha come racin' with me sometime? Be real fun I'd bet!"_

_The loud slurp the straw made stopped so abruptly that Flash jumped. Turbo rotated in the seat to face him, and the green racer gulped at the look of malice in his eyes._

_"Look." Turbo snapped. "I'm not your "__**buddy**__, and you sure as F.A.Q. don't have the right to call me "__**Turbs**__". I'm not your friend, Flash. Never have been, never will. If you want to beat me in a race, then try getting off your lazy butt to practise your drivin' once in a while!" Turbo, without thinking, had climbed onto the countertop of Tapper's bar, and loomed over Flash, his teeth bared back in a snarl. "Instead of stayin' in here, drinkin' yerself NUTS all the time!"_

_Turbo expected Flash to run from him, to scream back, maybe even hit him. But what he didn't expect was for Flash to start laughing._

_"What? What's so darn funny?!" He grumbled, climbing down. People had started to approach him again, mostly to stop was they expected was a brawl in the making. And he still didn't want to be bothered._

_Then Flash smiled at him, a literal "flash" of a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. "Y...yer accent. Ya' talked with yer accent!"_

_The racer froze. He had, hadn't he?_

_Flash laughed again. "It's been a long way since I've heard ya' speak like that...hasn't it, little bro?"_

_The reality hit Turbo like a slap in the face. It was true. They were ALL his brothers; Jet and Set, Flash, and Boom. How had he forgotten so easily? Was it all these trips to Tapper's? All the racing that had clouded his mind? Or...himself?_

_ Without warning, he stood and pushed his drink across the counter. Tapper watched him fish a few dollars from his jumpsuit pocket, before cutting in._

_ "Hey, bud! It was on the house, no need to pay!"_

_ The glare the bartender recieved could have shattered the glass he was holding._

_ "And keep the change." Turbi growled, pulling himself off the bar-stool. He moved towards the front exit, when Flash wrapped a gloved hand around the smaller male's wrist._

_ "Turbo, please!"_

_ "Let. **Go.**"_

_ Flash's hand fell away, and Turbo shoved his way to the door, ignoring the both awed and dirty looks he gained from the customers._

_ He wobbled unsteadily in the threshold, pausing only to catch the words his brother shouted behind him._

_ "Turbo! Nobody deserves the loneliness ya' put yersself through!"_

* * *

By the time Candybug had pulled himself back into reality, the children had all backed out of his reach, even with his extendable limbs.

"Is something w-wrong, sire?" Rancis asked, flipping his sunshine blonde bangs from across his eyes.

"Who...ith that girl?" He questioned, staring off into the direction she'd disappeared to.

"Sire? Don't you remember? She's the glitch, Vanellope von Schweetz!" It was Taffyta who spoke now, her mouth drooped down so far her lollipop threatened to slip from her lips.

The glitch.

That was right. She was the outcast of his kingdom, the one child of Sugar Rush who was never allowed to race, because of her…"condition".

"What wath sthe doing here?" He leaned his neck farther through the window, and the group retreated again. "At _my_ cathle?"

The strawberry-capped platinum blonde flinched at his rough tone. "She was...trying to become a racer, again, your majesty. The same as always."

The same as always. Did that little glitch want to race that badly?

"I...grow tired of her attempths. Find her, and bring her to me."

For a moment a sadistic grin flashed across Taffyta's face, and the expression made Candybug's stomach twist.

"Alive, or _dead_, your majesty?"

Is this really what he' d become? A ruler who had decieved his subjects so, that they grinned at any shred of misery higher than their own?

"Alive."

For a moment her face fell, but all Candybug had to do was snap his claws to get her back into attention.

"Minty, Candlehead, you know what to do!" She sang, hopping into her red-pink kart. The other two females grinned at each other and followed suit.

The king watched the trio of karts drive away, following Vanellope's unseen path, before he turned back to the remaining racers. Each stared at him with an expression of mixed confusion and terror.

Anger broiled over in his stomach. "_Well_? What're you waiting for?! Go _find her_!"

The group stumbled over themselves-and each other, in a racer to get back to their individual karts.

"Whoever arriveth back latht ith to be executed!" He roared.

The children drove off in a flurry of panic, leaving behind a cloud of graham-dust so thick it looked for like a solid wall. Candybug leaned back inside, and slumped into his throne.

Now all he had to do, was wait.

* * *

Candybug's eyes flew open to the fading sound of revving engines. When had he fallen asleep? He didn't even know.

He craned his aching neck upwards, just hardly grazing the ceiling with his overdeveloped canines. His wings buzzed to life, and he leaned to peer out the window.

The racers were back, with the girl in tow. She was tied to the back of Gloyd's kart, and each few seconds, he would accelerate, to purposely make her trip and stumble. Candybug caught sight of the numerous bruises and scrapes across her arms and legs.

Had he kept her like that...the whole time?

Mod knows where she came from, but wherever it was, it must have been far, because as soon as her legs hit stable ground, she fainted. Taffyta smirked as she rode in, followed closely by Crumbelina, Swizzle, and last: Adorabreezle.

Rancis helped his pumpkin-capped companion to untie Vanellope, and they carried her between them to the castle window. Her legs dragged limply, and her head lolled with no sign of life. Rancis stepped on her foot to stir her, and for a brief moment, her face lifted up in a grimace.

Candybug clenched his claws into a fist, a habit he'd gained from his time as Turbo. In his eyes, it wasn't Vanellope von Schweetz staring up at him in pain and fear, but Set. Begging for safety from the uncaring arms that beat him. Asking for help. Pleading.

His throat ran dry. Her face revisualized over the mask he saw over his elder brother, and her head hung down again in surrender.

"Sire!" Taffyta smiled. "We've returned with the glitch!"

At once he remembered where he was. He unfurled his claws, feeling relied from the bite of his own nails in his palm, and leaned out, twisting his visage into a wicked grin.

"Hoo-hoo! That's wonderful! Well done, Taffy-Cakes!" The raceress beamed at the praise she received. "_Buuut_…" he turned to the others, who stiffened at the slightly psychotic giggle in his voice. "I noticed _someone_ arrive in a bit…_late_. Isn't that right, Adorabreezle?"

The frosty girl's eyes widened at her name. Candybug chuckled. "It's off to the Chopping Block for you, my dear!"

She immediately began to sob, great welling tears that flooded over her cheeks, turned from pasty white to red. 'P-please, your majesty! Sp-spare me! M-my engine, it-!"

"Now, now, dear child! You should know by now that frowny faces get you nowhere! Hoo-hoo!" The cybrid king grinned malevolently. "Now let's turn that frown upside down! You want to look good for the crowd when you're beheaded, don't you? Hoo!"

She sobbed harder. Candybug lifted his hand to beckon for the nearest guard, when he stopped. His gaze slid over each racer, their faces frozen in terror. Even Taffyta had allowed her designated candy to fall into the graham-sand below. She seemed the most frightened of all.

The anger spiked back.

They were really that scared of him?

If that's what they wanted, he would _give_ them something to be scared of.

"You know...", he trailed off, lowering his hand. At once Adorabreezle visibly relaxed, her shoulders sagging with the weight of the world. "I haven't _eaten_ in a while." She froze again, becoming even more pale than she already was.

_ The king snickered, using his tail to hide the tray full of cookies Sour Bill had brought earlier, and extended his arm out the window's threshold, reaching for the trembling child._

_ "No...no...!" He lifted her above his gaping jaw, and made sure to flash the length of his teeth as he dangled the girl helplessly from her arm. She kicked and writhed and screamed. "NO! NONONONO, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I-I'LL GIVE YOU A BRAIN-FREEZE! REALLY I WILL! PLEASE! NONONONONO-!"_

He flicked his tongue out, almost touching the brim of her sugary hat when a sharp pain jabbed into his arm.

Candybug snarled down to see Vanellope glaring up at him, her expression one of exhaustion, mixed with determination. "What do you think you're doing, you little glitch?!"

"Saving her, you big...do-o-o-oD-y-HeA-a-a-d!" Her body jumped and flickered blue with pixels. She vanished from his arm, and reappeared, standing on his nose.

"Bah! Get off me, you little glitch!" He growled, waving his hand to knock her off. She jumped, and rematerialized on his tail.

"You hungry, jerkface?! Then eat THESE!" With a cry of effort she tossed the cookie-tray his way, successfully nailing the cybrid in his largely-sized nose. He reared back in annoyance, and dropped Adorabreezle onto the ground, shivering and sniveling.

He could get back to her after he got done with the glitch.

Within seconds the castle was in shambles. The king and girl played a twisted game of Cat-and-Mouse, though it was very hard to distinguish who was who. Vanellope was a regular sure-shot, with the accuracy she held in the objects she threw at him. She threw everything she could get her hands on, including a petrified Sour Bill, who had been caught in the crossfire.

Coughing, Candybug spat his shaking servant onto the floor, where the gumball found himself stuck between Duncan and Wynchel, who had attempted to hide behind the shattered fragments of the castle's furniture. Shuddering with disgust, he snorted.

As much as she was annoying him, the tyrant had to admit, she had good aim.

"Ha! How you like them candy-apples?" She laughed, buzzing around the room at such a speed it nearly drove him blind just to keep looking for her to focus on one spot.

The next item to collide his nose was a table. nose How had she even managed to _lift_ that?

Pah, it didn't matter. The child was so choked up with her laughter that she hardly noticed as he swept upon her, until she was clenched tightly in the ball of his hand.

"H-hey! No fair! Let me outta here!"

Candybug cackled, tossing the child from one hand into the other, overjoyed with his newly captured plaything. "No can do, hoo-hoo! I caught you fair and square, so now I get the prize!"

"Uh...and that prize is...biggest jerk of the year award?" Vanellope chuckled nervously, dangling in the same position Adorabreezle had been in not but a few minutes ago.

"Wrong-O!" The king whooped. "Now, quite simply, I get to EAT you, my dear! Hoo-hoo!" Still laughing, he dropped the tiny girl into his mouth. The taste of vanilla exploded on his tastebuds, and he grinned contently.

Inside the Cybrid's mouth, Vanellope bounced around, sliding across the curled tongue clumsily. "Oh, gross!" She shouted. "Don't you ever brush?!"

The walls of the mouth began to contract, and Vanellope panicked. If he swallowed...well, she didn't want to think about that. But how was she gonna get out-?

The answer lit up inside her mind, and her face contorted happily. "Aha!" It was like she'd practiced before, with Ralph. All she hsd to do, was focus.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_ Three..._

_ Two..._

_ One…Glitch!_

* * *

** Author's Note:** Alright, I said a One-Shot. I lied. It's a two-shot. But you see how long this is so far? Not even NEAR done. The action begins in part 2, my dear readers, ho-ho-ho! So stick around! Also, don't forget to check out my poll, Forum, and tumblr. ((The more reviews I get, the faster part 2 is created~!))

DraculaBleh


End file.
